Just a Dream
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Até que ponto uma pessoa é capaz de chegar para conseguir o que deseja? Vale a pena insistir em um amor não correspondido? [MéropeTom]


_**Just a Dream**_

**Sinopse**: Até que ponto uma pessoa é capaz de chegar para conseguir o que deseja? Vale a pena insistir em um amor não correspondido[Mérope/Tom

**Disclaimer**: HP não me pertence (óbvio ¬¬') e essa fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo, é só por pura diversão xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Prólogo**_

Já passava da meia noite, mas Mérope Gaunt ainda não tinha terminado nem metade de suas tarefas, que pra ser mais exata, consistiam em cuidar da casa da família. É claro que se usasse magia ela terminaria tudo muito mais rápido e conseqüentemente não ficaria tão cansada. Só que as coisas não eram tão simples assim, por mais que se esforçasse Mérope era incapaz de realizar qualquer tipo de feitiço, por mais simples que fosse. E isso tinha uma razão bastante simples - que, aliás, o pai adorava jogar na cara da jovem – ela era um aborto.

Mesmo tendo o mais puro sangue bruxo correndo em suas veias toda vez que tentava realizar um feitiço tudo acabava em desastre. Talvez isso acontecesse pela presença esmagadora do pai e do irmão, que pareciam sentir um imenso prazer em criticá-la. Ou talvez fosse sua própria incompetência, ela não sabia dizer ao certo e...nada disso tinha importância, na realidade. Estava se deixando levar por pensamentos bobos enquanto ainda tinha trabalho pela frente.

Balançou a cabeça desaprovando a si mesma. Se não fosse tão distraída a essa hora poderia estar deitada em sua cama, entregue a sonhos bem melhores do que a realidade em que vivia. Piscou os olhos e concentrou-se no que estava fazendo, de nada ia adiantar se ela começasse novamente a divagar. Reprimiu um bocejo e limpou com mais força a janela a sua frente, esfregando bem para que o vidro ficasse completamente limpo.

Ao longe ouviu barulhos de cascos de cavalo, se aproximavam com uma certa regularidade, provavelmente alguém de Little Hangleton voltando de uma longa viajem...mas, quem seria afinal? Ela se perguntou, sentindo uma repentina curiosidade. Ora, não havia nada de mal em dar uma olhada, não é? _É claro que há, se você for pega..._falou-lhe uma voz na cabeça.

_By now you should've somehow (Neste momento você devia, de algum modo)_

_Realized what you gotta do (Ter entendido o que tem de fazer)_

Ela estancou, a mão ainda esticada para abrir a janela. E se seu pai a visse? Somente esse pensamento fez com que um arrepio lhe subisse pela espinha. "Deu para observar os trouxas agora, sua bruxinha abortada? Talvez queira se juntar a eles..." Seria isso que ele diria, para depois ameaçá-la das mais variadas formas, e o irmão, Morfino ao invés de partir em seu auxílio para defendê-la riria alto enquanto concordaria com cada palavra do pai. E Mérope mais uma vez seria humilhada. É, melhor não, só arranjaria mais problemas para si.

_I don't believe that anybody (Eu não creio que alguém)_

_Feels the way I do (Sinta-se do modo como me sinto)_

_About you now (a seu respeito neste momento)_

O som ficava cada vez mais próximo, agora ela podia distinguir outra coisa além do barulho dos cascos na pequena estrada, uma melodia...alguém estava...cantando? Aquela voz invadiu-lhe os ouvidos, e sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, abriu a janela – que rangeu alto quando ela o fez – e se debruçou na amurada para olhar a silhueta que vinha galopando.

_Backbeat the word is on the street A batida de fundo, a conversa que corre na rua)_

_That the fire in your heart is out (É que o fogo no seu coração está apagado)_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before (Tenho certeza que você ouviu isso tudo antes)_

_But you never really had a doubt (Mas você nunca realmente teve uma dúvida)_

O vento açoitou-lhe o rosto com força, fazendo com que seus cabelos negros e aparentemente sem vida balançassem de um lado para o outro, como se dançassem ao ritmo da música. Ela sentiu frio, mas não se importou. A única coisa que queria agora era descobrir de quem era aquela figura, e para sua sorte, estavam na lua cheia, ela poderia ver com clareza quem quer que fosse.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding (E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas)_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding (E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando)_

O que viu a vez parar de respirar momentaneamente. Ali, a poucos metros de distância estava o homem mais lindo que Mérope já vira em toda a sua vida! Arregalou os olhos, como se para se certificar de que não estava sonhando.

Mas não estava. Aqueles cabelos castanhos pareciam ter vida própria, ao contrário dos dela, que escorriam por seu rosto pálido e tinham um aspecto sujo. E os olhos então? As íris azuis emitiam um brilho próprio, imensamente mais bonito do que o do medalhão que ela usava, ou melhor, era obrigada a usar. Seu pai dizia que era uma preciosa herança de família e comprovava o sangue puro deles, mas Mérope nunca gostou do medalhão - apesar de usá-lo sem contestar – era muito pesado e por vezes tinha deixado seu pescoço dolorido e avermelhado. Além de lembrá-la, é claro, da sua incapacidade em matéria de magia.

_I don't believe that anybody (Eu não creio que alguém)_

_Feels the way I do (Sinta-se do modo como me sinto)_

_About you now (a seu respeito neste momento)_

Mas isso lhe parecia alheio naquele momento, como se todos os problemas e aquela vida miserável não lhe pertencessem mais. Só havia ela, o homem deslumbrante e uma paixão, que sem que ela percebesse começava a crescer dentro de si.

_There are many things that I'd (Existem muitas coisas que eu)_

_Like to say to you (gostaria de dizer para você)_

_But I don't know how... (Mas eu não sei como...)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N/A: Os trechos da música são de Wonderwall do Oásis, achei que combinava com o prólogo :D...então, explicando melhor, a fic vai ser sobre a Mérope (óbvio ¬¬), resolvi escrever sobre o que aconteceu com ela, tudo com mais detalhes xD Não sei se no 7º tem mais informações sobre ela, prefiro esperar pra ler em português :D então não me matem se tiver algo errado ou faltando, ok? xDD. E como eu disse este é só o prólogo, os próximos capítulos vão ser bem maiores...isso sé vocês gostarem da fic...

Beijos ;D

**Dri Lioncourt **


End file.
